1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container support apparatus, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved telescoping support apparatus for supporting and retaining containers such as refuse containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Containers used for refuse and garbage are generally located adjacent the rear area of a dwelling. In many instances the resident of the dwelling must move the container to a designated location in order to have the contents of the container picked up by a collection service. When the containers are positioned at the designated location, such as a curb area, the containers are often upset by wind or by domestic animals seeking food from the contents of the containers. While holders and support apparatus for refuse or garbage containers are generally known in the art, the prior art support apparatus, if positioned in an area in front of a dwelling such as adjacent curbing, would detract from the aesthetic qualities of the dwelling, as well as forming an obstruction in the portion of the yard containing the apparatus.
While the prior art container holders and support apparatus have met with a limited amount of success, such devices do not overcome the problem of the upsetting of the containers by the wind or by the domestic animals when the containers are placed in the designated pickup area. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a support apparatus for garbage or refuse containers in the pickup area which would prevent the wind or domestic animals from overturning such containers, while allowing the container support apparatus to be substantially removed from view when not in use.
The telescoping support apparatus for containers disclosed in my copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 503,324, filed June 10, 1983 overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art devices. However, certain improvements have been made in the telescoping support apparatus for containers as disclosed in my copending patent application which enable the user of the support apparatus to more readily move the apparatus from the extended position to the retracted position in the ground so as to be substantially removed from view when not in use.